Evolutionary Choice
by SweetiePie1
Summary: Eric Bischoff decides that Evolution needs to recruit a new member. The catch is that it must be a woman. Who will they choose and what drama will she stir up among Evolution's two youngest members?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the WWE Superstars in this story... hell, I don't even own the idea - it was a challenge issued on the fic site I'm a part of - Double Reality. :)

* * *

**EVOLUTIONARY CHOICE **  
**PART ONE:**

"Come on, Eric, Evolution's fine as is!"

Eric Bischoff vehemently shook his head, making sure to keep his distance with the large man before him. He knew that his temper was for real, and if he wasn't happy, which he didn't seem to be, there could, and probably would be hell to pay. "Look, champ, I know you don't see my side of this right now, and you're probably pretty pissed that I'm telling you what to do…"

"Pretty pissed?" The man scoffed, loudly, as he rose from his seat and started pacing the length of the office. "Yeah, Bischoff, you could say that. I'm pretty pissed. I'm pretty damn pissed! I'm The Game, I'm the World Heavyweight Champion, I'm the leader of Evolution. No one else but me is all of those things. I know what's best for my career and I know what's best for Evolution's as well. And we do not need some stupid annoying woman following us around everywhere we go."

"Champ, she won't be a 'stupid, annoying woman', I promise you that," Eric tried to reason as calmly as possible. "In fact, if you want, Hunter, you can choose whichever woman who want. She can be from either Raw or Smackdown!. Make sure she matches up to your criteria, or whatever else, and then she's yours. Well, Evolution's."

Hunter Hearst Helmsley groaned loudly, making sure Bischoff knew how much he disliked the idea of a woman joining Evolution. Why would the most dominant faction in wrestling history need a lowly woman to follow them around like a lost puppy dog? He got enough of that with Stephanie at home. Sighing, he finally relented. "Fine, but I'm only agreeing to this because starting a fight over this wouldn't be worth my time. You just better warn this chick that if she gets in my way, there'll be hell to pay. And she better keep her skanky ass away from my men – all of them. I don't need them getting distracted at the height of Evolution's greatness."

"Not a problem, champ."

"And", he added, "I will be choosing this broad. I'll talk to Ric and we'll get back to you soon."

Eric nodded and shook the World Heavyweight Champion's hand, then waited until Hunter had left until he heaved a heavy sigh of relief. He had feared for his life when he'd called The Game down to his office for a talk – the champ had never been one for taking orders – but Eric knew, just knew, that his idea was a good one. A woman in Evolution would be just what they needed. He knew Triple H didn't see it at the moment, but he would eventually. At least, he hoped so.

* * *

EVOLUTION'S LOCKER ROOM  
"Who the fuck does Bischoff think he is! Since when does he actually act like the boss around here and tell me, of all fucking people, what to do?"

Ric Flair shrugged from his seat as he watched Hunter pace around the locker room, occasionally punching whatever was in front of him, the most recent being the bathroom door, which now sported a pretty large sized hole from Hunter's fist. "Champ, you're going to have to calm down for a little while before you tear apart this whole locker room."

"I'll tear the whole damn arena apart. See if Bischoff likes having to pay for all of that," Hunter growled lowly, reaching out to punch another wall, but stopped himself and took the seat beside Ric on the couch. "I can't believe he thinks he can tell me what to do. Me, The Game. No one tells me what to do. And of all things, he tells me we need a woman in Evolution. A woman? When the hell did he get dropped on his head?"

"Okay, champ, calm down and tell me exactly what he said."

Hunter growled again, but complied with Flair's request. "Fine," he began slowly. "He called me into his office to 'talk'. He said that he felt that there was something missing from Evolution. Then he said that something was some estrogen, and he told me that he'd decided that the top group in the WWE needed a woman. 'Oh, Game, you'll appeal to more male fans that way'," he mocked Eric, rolling his eyes as he did so. "Male fans already respect us; we don't need some stupid chick to distract us from our goals."

"What about some stupid chick?" Hunter and Ric looked up, seeing Randy Orton and Dave Batista standing in the doorway, both wearing confused faces. The man who had spoken, Batista, stepped into the room first, followed by Randy, who shut the door behind him.

"Bischoff thinks Evolution needs a Diva."

"Well, well," Randy began, a sly smile coming to his lips. He quickly wiped it off when Hunter shot him a smug look. "I mean, that's dumb."

"And," Hunter continued, shaking his head at Orton. "He says that we can choose whoever we want. I told him to just make sure whomever it is stays out of our way and keeps in line. She better not make Evolution look bad."

"Did you choose anyone yet?" Randy questioned, careful not to lock eyes with Hunter. He instead glanced over at Dave, and raised an interested eyebrow.

"Not yet," Ric explained.

"I still can't get over Bischoff. Who in the hell does he think he is?"

Sighing, Ric stood, pulling Hunter up with him. "Come on, men, let's go get some food while we decide which lucky broad gets the privilege of joining us."

One by one, Evolution exited the locker room, led by Ric, and Hunter, who was still groaning and grumbling over being told what to do.

"Why don't we ask someone like Stacy Keibler?" Dave suggested, tapping Hunter on the shoulder. "She's valeted enough to where she knows how to stay out of the way. We probably wouldn't even know she's there."

"No," Hunter shot the idea down. "She's too fragile – we'd have to protect her constantly to uphold Evolution's good name. No, Keibler's out."

"What about Victoria?" Ric questioned, running a hand through his white hair. "She's tough… we definitely wouldn't have to protect her."

"Yeah, but she's a freaking psychopath," Hunter pointed out, shaking his head again. "She's out too."

Silence fell among the group as they all started to think heavily about who they could choose. "What about that Maria girl?" Randy offered, rushing to finish his thought before Hunter cut him off. "I know she's weak, but no one cares enough about her to worry about her well being. If she gets hurt, she gets hurt. Not like Stacy, who's this company's angel."

"No," Hunter shot another choice down.

"Why not?" Ric asked. "Orton's right – no one here gives a damn about her."

"Because," Hunter stated simply. "The girl is dumber than a box of rocks. She would be in our way constantly. She can't take orders, and she can't wrestle. No way."

The four men rounded the corner, on their way to the cafeteria, when suddenly Hunter stopped. Ric, Randy, and Dave stopped suddenly; their eyes focused on their leader. When no one said anything for a few moments, Randy chose to speak. "Hey, man…"

Hunter shushed the youngest Evolution member with a wave of his hand. He continued looking forward, his eyes locked on something just a few feet ahead. Everyone else followed his gaze, all of them watching the heated argument that was occurring just ahead.

"You are the biggest son of a bitch I've ever met! I can't believe I wasted my time on you! Go fuck another bimbo, why don't you?"

All of Evolution's members continued to watch, intrigued, as the woman before them reached her hand out to slap the face of the blonde man she was arguing with, then as she stomped towards them, pausing in front of Hunter for a moment. "Take a picture – it lasts longer," she spat out, shooting Hunter a look that could kill, before she pushed past him and stormed away.

For the first time all day, a small smile appeared on Hunter's normally sour face. "Guys, I think I've found the perfect woman for Evolution."

Ric's eyes widened. "You don't mean…"

"Yeah," Hunter nodded. "We need to recruit Miss Trish Stratus."

* * *

**Alright guys, a new fic from me. I should probably to just focus on one at a time, but I don't ever do what I should be doing. So just let me know if you like this and if I should continue with it. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anyone in this story.**  
Note: **Thanks to Britney and Jen for giving little help on this chapter when I got stuck. :)

**EVOLUTIONARY CHOICE **  
**PART TWO:**

CAFETERIA  
"Champ, are sure about this? I mean, Trish Stratus?" 

Hunter grinned again and took a bite of his roast beef sandwich before speaking. "I'm sure, Natch. She might not be the easiest broad to get along with, but she's tough as nails, and she knows the wrestling business well enough to know how to work with a group and stay out of our way. She's the only choice that'll work."

"No objections here," Randy spoke, shrugging as he sipped his Coke.

Hunter scoffed, shaking his head. "Of course you don't have any objections."

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Randy questioned, feeling offended.

"Woah, now's not the time to fight," this time Dave spoke, waving his hands in front of Randy and Hunter's faces. "Hunter, how exactly do you think we're going to get Trish Stratus to join Evolution? You said it yourself – she's not exactly the easiest person here to get along with, so how do you plan on talking to her about joining?"

Hunter scoffed again, this time louder than before. "Dave, big man, I don't have to talk to her about anything. Eric Bischoff told me to choose any Diva on either roster, and I choose Trish. She doesn't have a choice in the matter. Plus, she should be honored that we chose her. We are the most dominant group in wrestling today, after all."

"Yeah, but H, don't you think we should speak to her about joining?" Ric looked up at Hunter, raising an eyebrow. "If you have Bischoff order her to come join us, she's going to come into the group all hostile and angry, and then she's never gonna warm up to us. And if she hates us the whole time she's part of the group, life is gonna suck. I've heard it's not pleasant to be on Trish Stratus's bad side."

Hunter rolled his eyes and finished the last bit of his sandwich, washing it down with a swig of his water. "So you think we should approach her? She hates me, Ric… I know that for a fact."

"Well, if you want," Dave began, looking from Ric to Hunter. "I can talk to her. We're not friends or anything, but we've talked a few times, and she might listen to me."

"No, I'll do it," Hunter relented, pushing his chair out from under the table. "It'd be best if the group leader approached her about it. I'll just tell her about the advantages of being part of a group as prestigious as Evolution, and if that doesn't work, I'll just tell her as politely as possible that she really doesn't have a choice in the matter."

"H, try and be nice," Ric said, his tone serious.

Hunter nodded, standing up. "I'll be nice to her just like I'm nice to everyone else," he replied, nodding at his group mates before walking away.

Shaking his head, Ric looked up at Randy and Dave and said, "Yeah that's what I was afraid of."

* * *

OUTSIDE THE WOMEN'S LOCKER ROOM  
Groaning loudly, Hunter raised his hand to knock on the door to the Women's locker room, pausing before he did so. He could still back out, and just walk away, pretending that he'd never come to talk to Trish. He could make Eric Bischoff talk to her and well, tell her that she had no choice, and that she was going to be in Evolution whether she liked it or not… but something stopped him. Ric and the guys wanted him to talk to her personally. So he raised his hand again and rapped his knuckles loudly on the door. He waited a few moments, then raised his hand to knock again, but before he could, the door opened and a short blonde eyed him curiously.

"Trish Stratus, hello," Hunter began, grinning down at the Women's Champion. "How are you today?"

Shooting Hunter a look, Trish rolled her eyes. "Don't pretend to be nice to me, Hunter, do you want something?"

"Yeah," Hunter stated, nodding his head, grin still on his face. "I want to talk to you."

"That's nice, but I'm busy, so kindly go away." After rolling her eyes again, Trish turned on her heel and started to shut the door, but Hunter's foot stopped her. She whirled back around and gave him an expectant look.

"I need to talk to you, Trish. Can I come in?"

"What do you need from me?"

"Trish, please," Hunter sighed, growing impatient. "I would like to speak to, so may I please come in?"

"Just drop the act, Hunter. You wouldn't normally be nice to me, so you apparently want something, and I'm not in the mood for guessing games, so just tell me. Why the hell are you standing in front of the Women's locker room speaking to me right now?"

"I just wanted to inform you," Hunter stated, his voice even, though he was beginning to lose his temper. If Trish's attitude was always this rude, he wasn't sure how long she'd last as Evolution's new member. "That starting now you're officially a member of Evolution."

Trish's eyes widened. "Excuse me?"

Hunter tried to conceal a laugh as he repeated himself. "You're the newest addition to Evolution."

"Uhm, no, I'm not. I wouldn't join Evolution if my career depended on it. I refuse to associate myself with the likes of you and your band of followers, and there's nothing you can do to change my mind. Count me out."

"Unfortunately for you, beautiful," Hunter began, a small smirk playing at his lips. "You career does depend on it."

A confused look crossed Trish's features and she raised an eyebrow at Hunter. "Do I dare ask what you're talking about?"

"Well, Bischoff informed me earlier that Evolution was in dire need of female, and he told me to choose any woman in the company I wanted. I chose, and here I am."

Scoffing, Trish rolled her eyes. "Why the hell would you choose me?"

"Because, you're the only reasonable choice," Hunter stated, as though his answer was incredibly obvious. "You're not overly weak, you have plenty wrestling experience, and you're the Women's champion. With you in our group, Evolution would rule the WWE – we'd carry all the gold."

"Choose another woman, Hunter. Any other woman," Trish spoke, her voice almost pleading with the tall man standing in her doorway. "Pick Christy – she's the $250,000 Diva Search Winner, she was on the cover of Playboy, and she'd sleep with you and all of your little buddies for no more than five minutes of TV-time a week."

Hunter nodded his head in agreement. "You're probably right, but she can't take care of herself like you can. She'd need constant protection from us, and we're kind of busy defending our titles weekly to watch over some weak chick," he paused for a moment before speaking again. "Plus, she's a slut, and I can't put her in the same environment as Dave and Randy. She'll be a distraction. You've got yourself a boyfriend, so I don't need to worry about you there."

"Don't mess with me, Hunter. You know I broke up with Christian – you just saw me, so just leave it alone. I can't be in your group, I'm sorry."

"If I tell Bischoff that I want you in Evolution – which I do – you're going to be in Evolution. This is my choice, sweetheart, not yours."

"Just pick someone else."

"No. We decided as a group and we want you. You shouldn't be fighting this – it'll be as good for your career as it will be for mine, Ric's, Dave's, and Randy's. You'll be considered the top woman wrestler in the company, and you'll be respected no matter what you do. You'll be on top of the world. Life is great up here, Trish," Hunter took a dramatic pause, watching as Trish started to think about what he'd just said. She liked the idea of being so important to the company, he could tell. "So what do you say? Are you going to give in, or do I have to go through Bischoff? Either way, you're going to be Evolution's new member," After another short paused, he spoke once more. "So how's it look from your point of view?" Still wearing his signature smirk, Hunter stuck his right hand out, waiting for Trish to shake it.

Trish groaned loudly so Hunter could hear her. She didn't like the idea of being part of a group, especially not a group of arrogant jerks like Evolution, but from what Hunter was saying, it didn't seem that she had much of a choice. A scowl on her face, Trish met Hunter's eyes and reached out to shake his hand with her own. "It looks like I'm Evolution's newest member."

* * *

******  
So I just want to take the opportunity to thank everyone who read and reviewed the first chapter - I'm really happy to know you guys liked it so much, so thanks! Keep it up, and let me know what you think of this chapter. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own a thing. :(

**EVOLUTIONARY CHOICE   
****PART THREE:**

EVOLUTION'S LOCKER ROOM  
"How do you think Hunter's doing with Trish?" Randy questioned, looking up from his stretches to meet Ric's eyes. "Think she's told him to fuck off yet?"

Ric shrugged as he sat down on the couch beside Dave. "I don't know – if he acted like a jerk, she probably socked him one. But if he tried to act even semi-decent, there's a chance that he might've actually gotten through to her. I guess it all depends on Hunter."

"Well, I don't think she's going to give in so easily," Dave spoke up, shaking his head. "Trish isn't the kind of person to want to depend on other people where her career's concerned. She likes to be independent, and it's going to take more than a few minutes of Hunter telling her how amazing it is to be part of Evolution to convince her otherwise. She's not just going to roll over and join us…"

Before Dave could continue, the door to the locker room swung open and Hunter appeared, his face sporting a large grin. "Gentleman," he began, eyeing each man in the room. "I'd like to introduce you to the newest addition to Evolution…"

He moved sideways and gestured to the hallway, where Trish suddenly appeared, looking much less thrilled than Hunter did. She took two small steps and entered the locker room, arms crossed over her chest and lips pursed.

Ric was the first to stand and make his way to Trish, extending his right hand as he did so. "Hello, Trish," he smiled kindly, waiting for her to shake his hand, which she didn't do. "Welcome to Evolution."

Trish met Ric's eyes for a moment, then groaned and extended her hand. She did the same with Randy, who held her hand for a bit too long, but wore a genuinely happy smile, so she didn't say anything. The last to stand was Dave, who smiled down at Trish. He extended his hand, but didn't speak, instead opting to wiggle his eyebrows at the Women's Champion. She giggled and shook his hand.

"So Trish, this is our locker room, as you can tell," Hunter spoke, leading Trish further into the locker room. He gestured to the bathroom, the lockers, and the couches. "It's not that interesting, but it's better looking than most of the other locker rooms. We have a tag match tonight – me and Dave, but Eric doesn't want us to introduce you as our new member until next Monday, so you won't have to wrestle until then."

Ric smiled and rested his hand on Trish's shoulder. "We'll be here until Hunter and Batista are done with their match, and then we usually go out to a club for a few hours."

"We'd love for you to join us," Randy offered, eyeing Trish up and down. She rolled her eyes at his actions, but didn't speak.

"It would be great if you came out with us, Trish," Hunter agreed, sitting on the couch. "We could all get to know you a little better."

"I actually made plans for tonight," Trish lied, avoiding Hunter's eyes. "Maybe another night. But for now, I kind of need to go get my things together if I'm going to be sharing this locker room with you guys."

"Okay, go ahead," Ric nodded, watching as Trish headed to the door. "Oh, but Trish…" he waited until Trish had turned around to speak. "Again, welcome to Evolution."

* * *

LATER THAT NIGHT  
"I'm really not sure I like this whole 'Trish Stratus in Evolution' thing," Hunter groaned, swallowing the last of his champagne. "It's not going to work."

Randy looked up from the brunette he was talking quietly to. "Just give it a chance, man. It could work out."

"Nice to know you're optimistic, Orton," Hunter shot back. "But I'm not like you. I know she doesn't want to be with us, and I don't really enjoy having her here either."

"Champ, don't worry about her tonight," Ric turned his attention away from two pretty blondes he was speaking with, opting to focus his eyes on Evolution's leader instead. "She's not here, and she's probably not complaining about us right now, so just leave it alone. We'll worry about her the next time we have to see her - Raw."

"I guess…"

Dave coughed loudly to get his teammates' attention. He grinned and pointed behind him at the blonde entering the club. "So much for not seeing her until Monday, eh?"

Hunter groaned and rolled his eyes, taking another swig of his beer. "Perfect."

Randy's eyes lit up as he spotted Trish, heading into the club by herself. She glanced around at the people dancing and sitting by the bar, then her gaze shifted to the table in the far back – occupied by none other than Evolution. She inwardly rolled her eyes, but on the outside she tried to smile. She'd planned to head straight to the bar and order a martini, but now that she'd been spotted by Triple H and his cronies, it seemed she had no other choice but to act polite to her new team members. And the fact that Randy Orton was eyeing her up and down didn't exactly make it easy to fade away.

"Hey Trish," Dave greeted as Trish approached them. He offered her a friendly smile and scooted over, making room for her in the booth he was sitting in.

"Hi," she smiled and took the offered seat, meeting Dave's eyes for a moment before turning to Ric Flair and Hunter. "Hello Ric, Hunter."

Ric smiled at the younger woman. He reached over the table to pat her carefully on the hand. He tried to discreetly elbow Hunter in the side to get his attention, but Trish noticed. She ignored the action, though, and tried to offer Hunter a smile. He nodded at her as politely as possible before raising his beer to his lips and swallowing a mouthful.

"Trish, hello," Trish shifted and looked over to Randy. He had a grin plastered on his lips, and his eyes met hers for a moment before they started travelling downward. Though she had become accompanied to men eyeing her, it never stopped feeling weird. She nodded at Randy and offered a smile, afterwards opting to cross her arms over her chest to try and prevent Randy's gawking.

Noticing her uneasiness, Dave leaned towards her. "Don't mind him," he whispered in her ear. "He's a little…. well, a lot drunk. But he's really not that bad when you get to know him."

"I'll remember that," Trish replied, nodding her head. She met Randy's eyes for a moment and smiled again, realizing for the first time how blue they truly were. She shook her thoughts away as she realized why she hadn't wanted to join Evolution in the first place. She hadn't wanted to get close to anyone, because when she did, she let her guard down. And when her guard was down she became weak, and she was more open to being hurt. She thought of Dave's words, and spoke to herself. She didn't want to get to know Randy Orton, or any of Evolution's members. Getting close would only cause trouble. Trouble she'd dealt with before, and didn't need to deal with again.

"So Trish," Ric spoke, smiling sincerely. "Would you like something to drink?"

She started to say no. Alcohol mixed with her conflicted feelings about her new business situation would just equal bad news. But for some reason, when she looked into Ric's honest eyes all she could say was yes. And that was when she knew she was screwed.

* * *

A FEW HOURS LATER  
"You know, I really should stop drinking these," Trish placed her palm to her forehead as she giggled a little too loudly. She'd just finished her sixth beer, which was three times her normal amount. Things were starting to look a little fuzzy. She turned to the man she was sitting with and scooted a bit closer to him. "Randy, my friend, I really thought you were a big jerk before tonight."

Randy grinned and shook his head. "I'm not that bad, Trishie. Once you get to know me, I'm a good guy, y'know? I'm just mis… misun…"

"Misunderstood?"

"That's it!" He exclaimed, slapping his hand on the table. "I'm misunderstood, Trish. But I'm a really, really nice guy, I swear it."

"Boy, are they ever wasted," Ric sighed, shaking his head as he pointed to Randy and Trish, leaning into each other and laughing, both with beers sitting in front of them. "Of all the people in Evolution, I did not see Trish and Orton getting close."

"They're just drunk," Dave replied, rolling his eyes. "Once they sober up, Trish will go back to hating Randy, and he'll go back to wanting to get into her pants. Nothing will change."

"If you say so, man… but they're getting awfully close."

"Who is?" Hunter questioned, coming up behind Dave and Ric.

"Stratus and Orton are getting kind of cozy," Ric explained, gesturing to the pair.

"Well, that's just fucking great," Hunter growled, fixating his eyes on the couple. "I knew I didn't want her to join us. I told Bischoff I didn't want a woman distracting my men from their work. Everything will go to hell if those two hook up. It can't happen."

"Champ, calm down," Ric stood in front of Hunter, blocking Randy and Trish from his view. "They're both drunk… but once they sober up, they'll more than likely forget everything that's happened tonight, and things will go back to normal. Trish didn't seem very interested in Orton when she first saw him earlier, and I'm sure she'll go back to feeling that way tomorrow."

Hunter shrugged, but didn't argue. When Ric moved, however, he groaned loudly. "Great, and now they've disappeared," he nodded towards the booth, which was now empty. The three men searched the dance floor until they found Trish and Randy, dancing up close. Without saying a word, Hunter started pushing through the crowd to get to the pair. Without stopping to speak, he pulled Randy's arm to separate the two. "What the fuck is going on?" He growled, stepping in between Randy and Trish, both of whom seemed a bit confused.

"Hunter," Ric warned as he caught up with the group. He motioned to Dave, who walked over to Trish and wrapped a protective arm around her. She wobbled slightly and leaned into him for support.

"Orton, we're leaving. Now."

Randy groaned slightly, but didn't fight when Hunter started leading him out of the club, Ric in tow. Dave stayed behind for a moment and waited until his teammate were out of the building before he started walking with Trish. She wobbled some more and he tightened his grip on her arm. "You okay?"

She nodded, then placed her hand to her head and sighed deeply. "Uh, ah… I'm okay," she said quietly, leaning closer to Dave.

"Sure you are," he replied, shaking his head as he led Trish to his car. He nodded as Hunter and Ric drove by him, Randy in the backseat already sleeping. After helping Trish into the passenger seat, he headed over to the driver's side and climbed inside, turning on the car. "So Trish…" he turned his head towards the blonde woman, smirking when he found her to already be asleep as well. He carefully buckled her in and started to drive away. "Man," he spoke to himself as he shook his head. "Just can't wait for Monday night."

* * *

**  
Third chapter done. I'm really not fond of this one, but if you guys like it, that's all that matters. Keep up the reviewing, because I love to know what you all think. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

  
Disclaimer: Don't own a thing. :(

**EVOLUTIONARY CHOICE   
****PART FOUR:**

MONDAY NIGHT RAW  
As the theme music to Raw began to play, Dave sat in Evolution's locker room, clad in only a pair of sweatpants. He watched as the show began and the familiar entrance music of Evolution started up. A few moments later Hunter and Ric appeared on the screen – both of them wearing smug looks as they walked down the ramp.

As he half paid attention to Hunter in the ring, he leaned across the couch and grabbed his suit for the night. He didn't want to change, but he needed to be out in the ring at the end of the first hour of Raw to announce Trish as Evolution's newest member. Hunter had decided that all of Evolution would go out to the ring to talk about how changes needed to be made in order to keep the group thriving, and thus came Trish.

Dave groaned loudly and stood, smoothing out his suit as he did so. It wasn't that he didn't like the idea of Trish being in Evolution, but there was just something weird about it. Especially after what had happened between her and Randy at the club. Randy didn't remember anything from that night, but no one had spoken to Trish since Hunter had pulled the two apart. They had agreed not to mention anything about that night, but it was still weird, because even if Randy and Trish didn't remember their actions, Dave did.

A knock on the locker room door shook Dave from his thoughts. He stood and pulled the door open, sending a confused look to the woman standing in front of him.

"Uhm, hi," Diva Search Winner Christy Hemme smiled softly. "Triple H asked me to come here and tell you that he called a quick meeting with Evolution in his office. Something about plans for tonight? He wants you to meet him in the catering room."

"Okay… thank you," Dave nodded. He turned around and shut the door behind him, grabbing his suit and heading for the bathroom.

* * *

IN CATERING  
"Hey Champ, what's up?"

Hunter nodded at Dave and pushed a chair at him. Dave sat down and pulled his chair close to his teammates' seats and leaned in as Hunter began to speak quietly.

"So," he began, speaking hurriedly. "We're gonna go out there in about a half hour. I'll do most of the talking, and I'll probably give Randy a chance to speak. We're just gonna tell Trish that she's working with us, wait for her reaction, wait for the fans' reaction, then leave. We'll elaborate more on the situation next week. For now, we just want to see what the fans think of Evolution with a woman. Alright?"

Hunter glanced around, meeting Ric's eyes, then Randy's, and finally Dave's. He waited for all of them to nod before he clapped his hands together and stood. "Great. We'll meet up in about twenty-five minutes. In the mean time," he pushed his chair in and grabbed his water bottle, then turned to Ric and tapped his arm. "Ric and I have some work to do. Don't forget to show up."

"We won't," Randy replied, waiting until they were gone to turn back to Dave. "Where do you think they rushed off to?"

Dave shrugged. "I dunno, but they were in a hurry… and it doesn't seem good."

"With them, it never does."

* * *

LATER THAT NIGHT – OUT IN THE RING  
"We're out here tonight," Hunter begin, eyeing his group members. "To share with you something Eric Bischoff informed us of last week. It seems he decided that Evolution was missing something, and in his mind, that something was a woman. He felt that Evolution needed a female group member. We agreed, and we chose a member. So I'd like to introduce you all to the newest member of Evolution – Trish Stratus!"

Trish's entrance music began, and everyone watched the ramp for her appearance. The music played for a moment, but no Trish. Just as everyone had begun to think she wasn't going to show up, she appeared, her face wearing a frown and her hands on her hips. She walked slowly, shooting Hunter looks as she headed to the ring.

As she approached the ring, Trish paused for a moment, then took her hands off of her hips and glanced around at the packed crowd in the arena for that night's Raw. She looked down at her shoes, then started up the steel steps. As she headed for the ropes, Ric stood on the bottom rope to let her in the ring. She looked at him for a moment, then headed around the outside of the ring to the side opposite of Ric and let herself in. She took a microphone from Tony Chimmel and stood facing the four members of Evolution.

Hunter waited for a moment, then started clapping for Trish. Randy started next, then Ric. Dave waited a moment, then met Trish's eyes and started to clap as well. She rolled her eyes and leaned back against the ropes, waiting for someone to speak. Hunter raised the microphone to his lips and smiled.

"Miss Stratus, let me be the first to welcome you to the most dominant group in wrestling today. How's it feel?"

Trish smiled back a Hunter, a fake smile that showed all of her teeth, then brought her own microphone up to her face. "It feels great, Trips. Now all I need is someone to hand me a sledgehammer and we'll be in business."

Hunter ignored her comments and handed the microphone over to Randy, who grinned. "Trish, Trish, Trish… you'll like it with us." He took a few steps towards her and winked. He reached out and touched her arm, then smirked. "I promise."

Hunter took the microphone back and looked around at the crowded arena before speaking. "You will like it with us, Trish. And if you don't, well, that just sucks for you, huh? Because sweetheart… you have no choice in the matter." He blew her a kiss, then exited the ring, followed closely by Ric and Dave. Randy waited a moment, watching Trish, his eyes wandering all over her body, then he winked again and followed his teammates out up the ramp.

* * *

**Sorry it's taking me so long to update everyone, but I just started school senior year! and it's taking up a lot of my time. I hope you're all still reading, and I hope you like this chapter because I'm not too fond of it. Anyway, let me know what you think!**


End file.
